Genus and species: Petunia hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa S66xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kakegawa S66xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S66xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in 1997 in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent, 6B-1A-2, (unpatented) was a phenotypically fixed F3 selection from a cross made in 1994 between two breeding lines named 4UK-1 and P-1a. The female parent of xe2x80x98Kakegawa S66xe2x80x99 was an F5 selection known as 89S-829-1a-1a-1a-1, originating from a dwarf multiflora breeding gene pool. F1 seed was obtained from this cross in 1997.
Two hundred F1 plants from the 1997 cross were transplanted to the field in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1998. Seven plants were selected for further evaluation and vegetatively propagated. The seven plants were propagated again in 1999 and evaluated for trueness to type and ease of propagation. Final selection of one plant was made in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1999. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S66xe2x80x99 reproduces true to type in successive generations of aexual propagation.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S66xe2x80x99 has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics after three years and five cycles of vegetative propagation and this novelty is firmly fixed. The variety has demonstrated stability during this time and has no inherent variation or off-types.